The Spartan Bar
by jarhardar290
Summary: On the planet reach there is a bar that only Spartans and high ranking officers who know Spartans can be allowed into. There will be laughs. There will be violence. But there will never be a poor ending. Read until to drop! And if you fin ish then read again! Cheif, six, Johnson, gangs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's my second fanfiction. Hate me, don't hate me, I don't give a read!

The master chief walked into the bar after a long day of fighting, arguing, and shooting. The bar was a circular design, with the counter in the center, seats around it, and booths along the edge. he Sat down at a seat ordered a root beer and a cheeseburger. Halfway through the RB he noticed a very attractive navy officer stirring 4 seats to his left. He looked at her name tag: Miranda Keyes. "Well well well," he thought to himself, "the Captian' s daughter..." As he was starring at her another Spartan sat down next to him. He had a EVO helmet, moderately damaged chest piece. His armour was white with orange stripes. The cheif spake first,"I don't think I've seen you around here Spartan!"He stated,**(GUESS WHO!?)** "oh I've heard about you a lot!" The stranger said."The names Luke. Serria312. The only S||| with a "hyperlethal" rating"John nodded in approval and continued talking." Oh yeah, I remember hearing about you! Took out that scarab squad all on your own. Lone wold style." He said, taking a bite of his burger and chewing it. "So… who's the chick?" Six asked, gesturing towards Miranda." Jacob Keyes' s daughter. And I saw her first her." John said, putting a lot of emphasis on first. "No problem man, already got a girlfriend!" Six explained. Master cheif looked at her for a few minutes but was interrupted by a group of Spartans walking in. The tallest of the four pointed at six and said:"awww, look whos here boys!" He said with a aragont and mean sat at a booth and started eating."you know what this means!" Six told cheif. John grabbed his root beer botle which was now empty. They crept up to the gang with whatever they could find."man, I like root beer!" One of them yelled. "THEN YOUR GONNA LOVE ME!" Six yelled, breaking his root beer botle on his head

**Thanks for reading this I'll try to upload more often but school and stuff... you know. Hi ow you enjoyed!**


	2. tue insanity begins

Noble Six and the cheif slammed their weapons against the gang's head. They yelled in pain and got up. Six punched one in the gut and quickly followed with a groin kick. John on the otherhand, just hit him on the head with a stool repeatedly. Six eventually had to stop him from killing the dude. They both went back to the bar and congratulated each other. John looked across the bar to see if Miranda was still there. She was, and she was lookin "hawt hawt hawt hawt!" John blurted out. Everyone's attention turned towards the Mastercheif. "The light bulb, it was hot, and I touched it. And it hurt." He explained to everyone, embarrassed out of his mind. He sat down after a few seconds. "Don't worry, I've been in the exact same situation before. It'll be fine, just nobody will sit next to you for a few years. And people will put chimpanzees in your bunk. And silly string your suit while your not looking. Don't worry."

At this point the course of the entire universe was about to change, and it did.

Sargent A.J. Johnson walked through the swinging doors, and sat next to cheif. "So, I heard there was a new bar for Spartans and high ranking officers only, so I came here. And might I say, this is the best damm bar I've "evva"( johnson accent) seen in my life! This day keeps getting weirder and weirder! Did I ever tell you about that time I took down 40 hunters with a barrel of lard and a feather?"

Six and Master Cheif looked at each other like WHAAAAT the heck."Johnson," cheif said."Sorry to disappoint you but Spartans and high ranking officers only. You just said it yourself." Chief said, half sad half scared about what he would do. his Cigar of Power had magical powers after all. "But cheif, I AM a spartan. Or technically a Orion. But I'm still a chemically augmented supersoliger!" He boasted, his crazy pet Nazi squirrel clawing at his leg. "Are you going to let him-" "yes Noble Six. He needs to feed." six and cheif ran at this point to a booth. "Oh yeah, and I told everyone that I'm YOU. You have no idea how far the oompa loompas at Wonka' s factory will go to collect a gambling debt. I currently owe 14 souls to Wonka himself."


End file.
